Onegai
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: SasuHina.'Em uma noite, no meio da chuva fina e fria que caia sobre Konoha, duas siluetas podiam ser vistas, juntas em um abraço carinhoso e consolador, em baixo de um grande guarda chuva azul-marinho.' Mais uma Oneshost bobinha minha p/ vcs e.é


**Disclaimer:**os personagem do anime Naruto **não** me pertencem... e vocês já sabem muito bem disso... **¬.¬' **

**-**

**Onegai**

**-**

Uchiha Sasuke, esse era o nome do belo jovem de 17 anos possuidor de cabelos lisos e desalinhados num tom preto azulado; frios e enigmáticos olhos cor de ônix; corpo malhado com músculos bem definidos; pele branca e macia como a neve.

Sasuke caminhava tranquilamente em baixo de seu guarda chuva azul-marinho protegendo-se da chuva que caia sobre Konoha. Ele estava admirando a noite escura e silenciosa até escutar um ruído baixo vindo de uma das poucas praças próximas as si. Ao se aproximar mais do local pode ver uma garota de idade aproximadamente igual a sua sentada com a cabeça baixa em um dos bancos daquela bela praça, que agora estava deserta, toda encharcada e chorando. Ele não pode ver seu rosto, pois esse estava coberto pelo longo e liso cabelo azul escuro que ela possuía.

Ele aproximou-se dela com cautela e notou quem era a garota que chorava em meio aquela chuva...

-" Hyuuga Hinata. " –pensou ele saindo das sombra e assim assustando a jovem portadora do Byakugan.

Hinata levantou a cabeça e fitou com os raros olhos perolados, que agora estavam inchados e vermelhos, o ser a sua frente.

- O que foi Hyuuga? –perguntou ele aproximando-se da jovem.

Sasuke não deveria se intrometer na vida daquela garota, ele não era de fazer esse tipo de coisa... Se ela estava chorando era porque queria! Deveria tê-la deixado lá e ido embora.

Mais a curiosidade de saber o que havia acontecido foi mais forte do que seus pensamentos sobre deixá-la ali e ir embora.

- Na-nada –ela respondeu em um sussurro abaixando novamente seu rosto.

- Me responda –ele pediu não utilizando o costumeiro tom frio, mas sim um carinhoso e verdadeiro- _Hinata-chan_...

Sasuke se assustou. Sim Assustou... Aquelas palavras, praticamente, pularão de seus lábios!

Hinata voltou a levantar o rosto, mais agora surpresa pelo novo sufixo em seu nome, por um momento ficou pensando se podia mesmo dizer a ele. Nunca haviam se falado. Quer dizer. Apenas o casual, como poderia dizer isso a ele?

- Na-não é na-nada Sa-sasuke-kun –ela respondeu fitando o belo rapaz a sua frente.

- Conte-me... -insistiu ele ajoelhando-se na frente da jovem molhando seus joelhos na poça de água que lá havia. Ela ficou na altura dos ombros dele- Pode confiar em mim.

Sasuke não sabia o que havia dado nele naquela hora. Mais as palavras pulavam de seus lábios sem pedirem sua permissão. Como pode pedir confiança a alguém com que nunca falou intimamente?...

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e deixou uma solitária lagrima cristalina e salgada escorrer pela sua face pálida e aveludada se misturando com as gotículas de chuva. Já não tinha mais resistências alguma. Tinha que desabafar com alguém... E o Uchiha estava ali. Ouvindo-a.

- Ele... Ele não go-gosta de mim... –ela respondeu em um sussurro inaudível a alguém que não estivesse próximo a ela- Ele me... Me des-despreza.

Uma onde de raiva correu por todo o corpo do jovem vingador, sentiu vontade de matar o ser que ousou deixar à frágil Hyuuga naquele estado... " Oras, o que esta dando em mim afinal?... nem a conheço direito! " repreendeu-se ainda fitando a garota que havia voltado a chorar " Não consigo imaginar alguém machucando-a a fazendo sofrer... Ela é tão delicada que da ate medo tocá-la e feri-la " ele a olhou com pena. As mãos delicadas e pequenas de Hinata estavam apertando firmemente o tecido de sua calça fazendo com que as pontas de seus finos dedos ficassem brancas e uma vez ou outra deixava escapar um soluço pela garganta. Sasuke colocou o grande guarda chuva sobre eles dois e falou, tentando quebrar a tensão do ar:

- Vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito –a garota não o fitou. Apenas continuou a chorar.

Sasuke estava desesperado por ver aquele ser tão angelical chorando perante si. Odiava ver mulher chorando, mas odiava ainda mais ver a_ Hinata_ chorando. Então fez a primeira coisa que pode pensar: enlaçou a cintura dela com seus braços fortes, sem soltar o guarda chuva, num abraço acolhedor e carinhoso que ele nunca imaginou dar em ninguém.

A jovem herdeira se surpreendeu com o ato repentino do Uchiha... Mais retribuiu o abraço apoiando seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele o fazendo arrepiar ao sentir sua respiração rápida contra o local desnudo.

Ainda a abraçando Sasuke perguntou:

- _Hinata-chan_, quem a fez sofrer? –ele alisava os cabelos azuis escuros dela, que iam ate a cintura, se deliciando com o suave cheiro de lírios vindo deles que ainda estavam úmidos pelo tempo em que ela havia permanecido na chuva.

- _Ne-Neji-niisan _–ela respondeu entre um soluço e outro apertando mais o corpo dele ao seu.

Sasuke não podia imaginar que o _gênio_ dos Hyuuga seria o grande causador da dor daquela pequena.

Como ele podia desprezá-la? Ela era tão _delicada_... tão _linda... _tão _angelical_... tão _perfeita_.

Pelo menos_ para ele... Ela era._

- Não chore mais _Hinata-chan_ –pediu- Ele não lhe merece... Esqueça o Neji!

Hinata levantou o rosto corado e, pôr um longo tempo, o fitou.

- Me fa-faça esquecê-lo. –ela pediu em um sussurro deixando o jovem Uchiha com os olhos levemente arregalados- Me fa-faça esquecê-lo... –pediu novamente, depois de alguns minutos, num tom mais firme e decidido.

Ela estava levemente corada, fato que fez o vingador a achar mais linda que antes...

Mais ele sabia. Era errado! Muito errado.

Hinata estava muito frágil e ele não podia se aproveitar dessa situação. Ela era apenas uma menina:_ frágil e delicada _que implorava por carinho.

Hinata fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça ainda com o leve rubor na face.

-O-o_negai_. -pediu novamente com os olhos fechados- _O-onegai_ Sasuke-kun... _Be-beije-me_

Ele não podia mais resistir. Queria ter aqueles lábios pequenos e rosadas da herdeira Hyuuga apenas para si.

Sasuke levou uma das mãos ate a face rubra da Hyuuga e sorriu de canto a puxando para um calmo e singelo beijo. Os lábios dela eram quentes e doces na opinião do Uchiha que pedia passagem com sua língua, que a herdeira concedeu de imediato, para aprofundar mais o simples rosar de lábios.

Sentiu o gosto de maçã verde que aquela boca pequena possuía. Como queria que aquele gosto nunca saísse de sua boca.

E lá ficaram eles dois: Sasuke abraçado a Hinata a beijando em baixo do grande guarda-chuva azul-marinho em meio aquela chuva fina e fria que caia sobre Konoha.

_Hinata já não lembrava mais do Neji que tanto a desprezou e a fez sofrer, pois seus pensamentos estavam voltados para um certo Uchiha que lhe abraçava carinhosamente._

_E_

_Sasuke já não queria mais deixar aquela frágil e delicada garota que agora aconchegava seu belo rosto com feições angelicais em seu peito... Sofrer. _

**-**

**.-°FIM°-.**

**-**

**Achei meio ****esquisita e melosa**** de mais ¬¬... , mas um dia eu faço uma SasuxHina que preste né? õ.Ô**

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH –sai gritando fugindo das diversas frutas duras que lhe eram lançadas- SOCORRO!!!!!**

**Obrigada a todas as pessoas que tiveram coragem de ler essa FanFic –segurando um limão que foi, gentilmente, lhe jogado no olho e, conseqüentemente, lhe deixou cega temporariamente por conta da acidez natural da fruta- x.ú**

**Um super beijo e um abraço de urso a você, ser puro cheio de compaixão e carinho ao próximo, que me mandou/mandara uma Review x3°9**

**Um abraço e um beijinho a você que não fará isso x.è**

**Ja Ne x.ù/**


End file.
